This study is a population-based cohort analysis of men diagnosed with localized prostate cancer during the period 1971-1984. The study consists of all men between the ages of 55-75 diagnosed with localized disease and who received only conservative treatment consisting of either no treatment or hormonal therapy. Case identification was made through the Connecticut Tumor Registry and attempts were made to abstract all cases identified within the State of Connecticut. A total of 1,199 men were identified and adequately abstracted. In addition, original laboratory study slides were retrieved on approximately 800 of these patients and submitted to a pathologic referee, Dr. Donald Gleason, for analysis. Chart abstraction and slide pools were completed in November, 1996 and the data set has been sent to the study statistician for analysis. This project used CDMAS facilities to store and enter data and Systems Manager's assistance in data management.